United Democratic Party - Socialists
White Brownish Red|party_name = United Democratic Party of Baltusia Socialist Progressive Caucus|Leader = Diane Terrano|Foundation = 3866|Dissolution = Active|Headquarters = 532 Gerardo Toro St., Blacwood, Westbrook|Nation = Baltusia|Student Wing = Socialist Students of Baltusia|Youth Wing = The Socialist Youth of Baltusia|Ideology = Unitarism, Anti Monarchism, Egalitarianism, Feminism.|Affiliation = United Democratic Party of Baltusia|Position = Left Wing/ Center-left wing|Seats1 Title = Seats in the National Congress|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Elected Provincial Governors|Seats2 = |Website = www.spb.bt|politics = Politics in Baltusia|political parties = Political Parties in Baltusia|elections = Last Baltusian Elections|party_logo = }} The''' Socialist Progressive Baltusia''' is a Baltusian caucus from the United Democratic Party, based on unitarianism, and social egalitarianism. It was officially founded as the "Partido Autónomo Baltusiano", then "Autonomist-Socialist Party (ASP)". Foundation The Partido Autónomo Baltusiano (PAB) was founded in Terrarrokka in 3866, as a formal opposition to the dictatorial government of Matt Basterrechea, the leader of Amanecer. Amanecer remained in power for 46 years, being elected only twice in his lifetime. Basterrechea banned elections and public assembling on his long lasting mandate. Gerardo Toro founded the PAB as an alternative to the despotic government. The movement started very slowly as it was forbidden to create opposition to the Bastarrechean Government. The Terrarokkian people started to believe in Toro's message, rallying against Bastarreachea and protesting actively all over the country for 4 years until Amanecer was officially dissolved. The Freedom Party continued Amanecer's path, but allowed other parties to be officially recognized. That's how Gerardo Toro got a seat on the Senado for the first time. Proyecto Autónomo Baltusiano (PAB Era) The PAB had it's first government after receiving a 100% of the preferences on the elections. Joaquin F Rozas was then the first President of Baltusia elected democratically in 30 years. With the congress majority, Rozas reformed Baltusia entirely, working non stop. Joaquin Rozas was born in Terrarokka and joined the Jóvenes Autonomistas youth wing of the PAB when he was 23. He studied law at the Universidad Nacional de Baltusia (UNB), and graduated with honors. He became close to Toro, receiving his endorsement. That's how Rozas became the Leader of the PAB from 3875 to 3882, where he took office as President of the Republic. The country chose the PAB project one more time in 3896, were the candidate Lorna Martínez got, once again the 100% of the votes. This time, the PAB lost their force in Congress, which meant a significative failure on the reforms and projects Martínez introduced into the chamber. The PAB was no longer a major party, and the Baltusian People lost some faith on its leaders, as they saw little to no improvement in their lifes during Martinez' government. The Socialist Reform (ASP Era) Margarita López reformed the Autonomist Party, making it fitted to represent the whole nation, and not only their Terrarokkian constituents. Autonomism was an ideology that spoke very closely to scholars and students in the best Universities in Terrarokka, but this wasn't enough to speak to the people, who were the ones the PAB tried to connect with. López was determined that the newly created Autonomist-Socialist Party would do this job. She was not wrong, the ASP got very close to other parties in Baltusia, joining the Left Bloc. From this leftist platform, the ASP got to seat multiple times as member of the National Cabinet. Anthon Lerrecer proposed the idea of reforming the party leaving behind the ideas of Autonomism. As they didn't represent the Party's beliefs anymore. The National Committee was on board with his idea, and they developed a national internal referendum on this matter. Lerrecer's idea won, leaving the Bacault faction of the ASP, leaded by Marionne Bacault (Leader of the ASP before Lerrecer), out of the National Committee. Marionne Bacault lost the Leadership elections as well. This way part of the Autonomist Faction of the ASP flee the party. The Socialist Party of Baltusia Mary Angelorum came back to reform the Socialist Party of Baltusia in 4308. Campaigning non stop until the elections, the SPB got first majority and Angelorum got to be Prime Minister. The cabinet was fulled with Socialist Women of trust of Angelorum, such as Martha Raxophonis (justice), Louise Thentes (Science), and Carolina Montreal (Agriculture). This was replicated in the next elections. Myrna Villajuana had the same luck in her native state of Lindar Valley, where she defeated Separatist Movements with her candidacy. Villajuana is Angelorum's right hand woman, and is said to have a clear path into the SPB's leadership. United Democratic Party of Baltusia After the five states of Baltusia achieved an unprecedented level of federalism, it was unclear how the country was going to be ruled. The figure of the president was no longer respected and the political disaster and uncertainty was getting out of control. In 4448, a group of senators from the five different States of the old Republic, from different parties, got together and drafted a new constitution, that would help rise again the land former known as Baltusia. With Unity as the main core value that this new nation would have. It was voted, and the president was kicked out and the 'United States of Baltusia '''were created. One of the particularities that this young nation had, was the imposed two party system that would run the Congress. This system was, according to the "Baltusians for Change Commission", was the only way of maintaining unity and strength in the country. The Socialist Party of Baltusia, with Kyle Evans on the head of it, approved the reform and actively participated on the foundation of the '''United Democratic Party of Baltusia. ' Since then, the "Party Leader" position in the SPB, changed to "Faction Leader", as the Socialists became a faction of the UDP. Factions The Socialist Party of Baltusia is a big party, where inside of it many ideas converge. There are three lines inside the Socialist faction of the UDP: Socialist Baltusia (SB), they are the traditional left wing line of the faction. Socialist Democrats (SD): More centre-left leaning. More Social Democrats than Socialists, but still compromised to the faction, and mostly to the UDP. Historic Socialists (HS): Extreme-left wing caucus, revolution and militarism sits at its main core value. They believe the party has to break free from the UDP. The "Socialist Democrats" was supposedly financed by George Nuñez, the CEO and founder of NNIL Industries, one of the biggest companies of Baltusia. Category:Politics of Baltusia Category:Baltusia Category:Political parties in Baltusia Category:Political parties Category:Socialist political parties Category:Socialist parties